


Sacrifice

by rainpuddles



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions that have already been made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilerish for chapter/movie 2 and 7.

"I will do it."

"What?" It's not that he wasn't expecting it, but he wants to hear her say it.

"I said I will do it. I will kill him."

He laughs.

"What is so funny?"

"That's my job, you know."

"I know."

"Then why?"

She doesn't reply. She doesn't see a need to, as they both already know each other's reasons for this.

"You haven't thought this through," he continues. "And—"

"And what?" She is a little offended now. "Do you think I am not strong enough?"

"I think you care too much."

"As do you."

A defeated chuckle. She, however, is not amused. Leaving him in charge, letting him do all the dirty work, means he will try to end his own life. She doesn't want that.

"But you don't wanna lose him either."

"Shut up! He's the one who needs to disappear! The fact that we ended up like this in the first place—it's all _his_ fault!"

"I'd say we're all a lil' at fault here."

"Which is why we must end this once and for all."

They both go silent for a moment. In the exterior, she puts on her bright red kimono and looks at herself in the mirror. In the back of her mind she can hear him comment on how pretty she looks, and that Kokuto will think so too. _I won't even let him say a word_, she thinks back at him, coldly.

Red is a good color. It will surely stand out amidst the tall bamboo stalks and the darkness of the night. Red is warning, courage, anger, passion, sin.

"Blood."

She looks out the window one last time, even though she already knows Kokuto _will_ be there for the next two hours.

No, he won't.

"You really sure you wanna do this?" He insists as she hides the knife in her obi. There is no response, no sound except for the rain's soft murmur outside.

"... Heh. It was a nice dream while it lasted, huh?"

She closes her eyes for a second and remembers Kokuto's smile one last time.

"Yes."


End file.
